


Break It Again

by anysin



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Shower Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: All Dipper wanted to do was to help fix Grunkle Stan’s life. Originally written for Kinktober 2017.





	Break It Again

All Dipper wanted to do was to help fix Grunkle Stan’s life.

His plan had been working so well. He had arrived to Stan and Ford’s school as the new student, made sure he attended the same classes as them. (He’s too old for them, but it’s always been easy for Dipper to pass as younger than he really is.) Befriending his Grunkles wasn’t easy, especially Stan who was so much less like him, but in the end Dipper had succeeded; offering to help with Stan’s studies when Ford wanted to focus on his own projects helped with that. For a while, it had seemed like Dipper was well on his way to making things all right for Stan.

But something had happened.

At some point, Stan had started stealing glances at Dipper when he thought Dipper wasn’t watching, his eyes soft with longing. He had started to inch closer to Dipper whenever they worked on a problem together, touch him ever so slightly, fingers brushing against Dipper’s hand or arm. And there was no mistaking the way Stan’s eyes lit up whenever it was time for their sessions, like Dipper was the best thing in the universe. Stan had developed a crush on him.

All he had needed to do was to ignore it.

He’s not ignoring it.

When Stan crowds him up against the shower wall with his soft, broad body, kissing along his jawline, Dipper puts his arms around him. He strokes Stan’s sides and back, tilts his head upward so Stan can kiss him; it’s not the most graceful kiss, consisting of teeth and noses and smashed lips, but they moan into it anyway, with Dipper opening his mouth to let Stan’s inquiring tongue in. Stan’s left hand is running down his side to his hip, feeling the bones there for a moment. It then slides over his ass, giving it an experimental squeeze.

“Mason,” Stan mutters, because that’s the name Dipper is going by in this timeline, name that Stan will hopefully never connect with a future grand nephew who prefers to be called Dipper. Dipper moans in response, lifting his other leg up to wrap it around Stan’s calves, pushing his hips up against Stan’s; both of their cocks are hard and it feels electric when they brush together, the head of Stan’s cock pushing against the shaft of Dipper’s cock, leaving a trail there that isn’t from the water. A tremor runs down Dipper’s spine over that, as he withdraws from the kiss and plants his lips on Stan’s neck, sucking the wet skin.

He should stop this.

Instead he moans again when Stan reaches between their legs and takes Dipper’s cock into his hand, starting to stroke it. Unhooking his leg from around Stan, he keeps his legs spread wide when he feels Stan’s fingers pushing between his ass cheeks, touching his hole tentatively; he takes his own hand down there too, grabbing his slippery buttock and pulling it to the side so Stan’s fingers have better access.

“Are you sure about that?” Stan asks, suddenly hesitant. Dipper doesn’t immediately understand why, but when he does he melts inside; Stan doesn’t want to hurt him.

“I can handle it,” he says, keeping himself spread open. Stan hesitates a little more before he finally pushes one finger forward, prodding gently at Dipper’s hole.

Dipper takes the opportunity to grab a hold of Stan’s cock in the meanwhile, taking a moment to just feel it in his hand. It’s thick and solid in his palm, pulsing softly, with a plump mushroom head that Dipper wants to suck into his mouth. But feeling it with his hands is more than pleasant too; he rubs his thumb against the slit, massages the rest of it while his other hand works on Stan’s shaft and balls. He shivers in pleasure when Stan finally dares to slip a finger inside him, pushing it in nice and slow. He pushes against it to let Stan know it’s all right, that he wants more, and soon there is another finger entering him.

“That’s it,” he whispers to Stan, who is holding his breath, anticipating Dipper’s every word. It makes Dipper’s insides knot, how much his uncle wants him. “Fuck me with your fingers.”

Stan does as he’s told. He starts to thrust two wonderfully thick fingers in and out of Dipper, panting against Dipper’s shoulder as he thrusts against Dipper’s hands. Stan’s other hand, momentarily distracted, starts moving on Dipper’s dick again, pumping him fast and hard. Dipper’s whole body arches when Stan’s fingers go deep enough to find his prostate, his voice breaking with pleasure; Stan picks up on that immediately, pushing his fingers against the same spot again, and again, and again.

“You are so beautiful,” he tells Dipper, who can barely hear him; he’s so lost in sensation, in the delicious pressure inside him and the roughness of the hand stroking him, in the steady stream of water around them, that he almost forgets he’s supposed to be pleasuring Stan too. But Stan doesn’t seem to mind, actually taking a moment to move Dipper’s loosened hand away from his cock so he can get a better hold of Dipper’s, his strokes quickening.

“Come for me, pretty boy,” Stan whispers, both of his hands working impossibly fast on Dipper, who can only hold onto Stan’s shoulders now. His whole body turning into a big, aching curve, Dipper comes.

As Dipper’s knees threaten to buckle beneath him, forcing him to wrap his arm around Stan’s neck, Stan releases Dipper’s cock and takes himself into his hand, jerking himself off fast until he’s coming too. Dipper’s gaze drifts downward, on their stomachs and thighs that are splattered with come, that’s being quickly washed away by the streaming water.

Stan pulls him fully into the stream and they stand there for a moment, faces lifted upwards as the water falls on them. Stan’s eyes are closed; Dipper looks up at him, at his square jaw and big nose, his long eyelashes and wet brown hair. His Grunkle. His lover.

Dipper can’t fix things for shit.


End file.
